What if
by SweetiHunni
Summary: ***Dont Panic, Rescues happen. Chapters 13 & 14 up!*** Please R&R each chaper! Thanks! This is just another alanna convent, although not quite like others. Think Princes, goddesses and balls. Think Alanna, as a lady, trying not to be.
1. Arrival at the Palace

Disclaimer: I only own Kerry, Laura and Cassie! The rest belong to Tamora Pierce!  
  
  
Alanna was coming to the palace at last. She had been to the convent, and Thom to the palace to train as a Knight. They had tried to go through with their plan. Alanna had got to the palace, and after a week she had been found out. A maid had walked in on her changing, and reported it to Duke Gareth. He had contacted their father who had been extremely angry, and Thom and Alanna had been forced to swap places.  
  
  
But now she was coming back. And they would be reunited again, he would have a friend. Finally. For Thom was unpopular and, to be frank, an annoyance. The Prince detested him, as did his friends, Gary, Raoul, Alex, the list was endless.  
  
  
But Alanna. She had friends, and she had inspired them. She had shared her hopes, and ambitions, of being a Knight. It was impossible now, but she could still fight, once she got out of the convent. And her most unladylike friends wanted to be with her. Every step of the way.  
  
  
Riding in, Alanna, Kerry, Laura and Cassie looked stunning, especially Alanna. Dismounting, they put their horses into the stables, allowing hostlers to care for them, and began to walk into the palace, talking.  
  
  
"I wish I knew how to sword fight, or do archery or SOMETHING!" Alanna sighed.  
  
  
"Dont worry. I'm sure I can get one of the squires or pages to teach us," Kerry said, and winked. Kerry was well known for her charm on boys. All of the girls smiled, then continued to chat.  
  
  
"Lets hope the men here dont think like our priestess's," Laura commented, "You know how they think we should just look pretty, marry a rich man and have kids!"  
  
  
"Yeah," Alanna agreed, "Whats up Cassie?"  
  
  
"Oh, nothing, well, my cousin goes there. Raoul of Goldenlake. I hope he isn't going to be, well, you know, " Cassie muttered.  
  
  
"Aww, poor Cassie," Laura said and hugged her, "Dont worry, we'll always stick by you."  
  
  
Just then, a note of high-pitched conversation floated past. It was 'Lady' Delia and her posh friends.  
  
  
"I do hope those mongrels," she glanced at Alanna & co, "Wont prevent us from finding gorgeous and suitable husbands. Personally, I have my eye on the Prince and...."  
  
  
"I hope they remember me," Alanna, commented, "I think if I hadn't have been caught I would hvae been friends with Raoul, Jon, Gary etc. I could fight, but they sent me away. The look on their faces, like I was vermin or something. They wont trust me again. Oh well, I was only there not even a day so who cares. I'll give as good as I get."  
  
  
"Oh, talking about sex now are we mongrels? I doubt you'll get any," Delia sneered.  
  
  
"I'm surprised you even know what it is," Laura remarked, "You aren't even the prettiest. Kerrys much prettier than you."  
  
  
"At least I know where I stand, a lady not a common warrior!" Delia snapped, "Come girls, lets find ourselves a man whilst those dogs find trouble."  
  
  
"Stupid cow," Alanna muttered, much to the laughter and approval of her friends. As they walked up the steps, a red-headed boy their age shot out and stopped, panting in front of them, a book in his hand.  
  
  
"Thom!" Alanna cried, hugging her brother, "I missed you so much!"  
  
  
Laura and Kerry cleared their throats, then grinned at each other. Cassie, cheering up a bit, smiled.  
  
  
"I missed you too Alanna," Thom replied, then, spotting the trio behind her staring at him, giggling, added, "Uh...."  
  
  
"Oh! These are my non-snobbish friends, and-"  
  
  
"We aren't like Delia basically, we're nice," put in Cassie, becoming more like her old self.  
  
  
"Yes, anyway," Alanna continued, "The ginger girl is Cassie, the blonde is Kerry and the dark one's Laura. They're all my friends, and they've heard all about you." Alanna finished, "Now how about we go inside Thom?"  
  
  
A/N: I changed any wrong spellings, and thinking about it Frenchi sounded too, too untortallish so I changed it to Cassie :) I need 10 reviews before I post the chapter 2! 


	2. Meetings

[A/N: 12 reviews before I post the next chapter, at least, and romance will be developing :) ]  
  
  
[Disclaimer: I only own Kerry, Laura and Cassie! The rest belong to Tamora Pierce!]  
  
  
"Okay, you've got your way Alanna, do you want to go for a tour, my rooms or the mess hall first?" Thom replied.  
  
  
"Food?" Laura asked, "Did I hear the word food mentioned?"  
  
  
They all laughed, and Kerry said to Thom, "I guess thats the mess hall sweetie."  
  
  
The girls rolled their eyes, and Alanna said, "Its best to ignore Kerry when she starts flirting, we all do. So, where is Raoul?" Asked Alanna, glancing at Cassie.  
  
  
"How should I know?" Thom replied.  
  
  
As they were then entering the palace, the girls looking confused and lost with the exception of Alanna, who had had so many letters from Thom describing it she felt as though she lived had here all her life.  
  
  
"Ah. I see we have girls. Pretty, at that," Raoul of Goldenlake commented.  
  
  
"Even better than food," put in Gary, grinning. At that point Alanna took a deep breath and turned around to face them.  
  
  
"Gary. Raoul. My Prince," Alanna said evenly, bowing to Jonathan.  
  
  
"Listen, Alanna. I dont think you should have tried learning here and that but, I wont hold it against you. You've got a good personality so, could we be friends?" Gary asked.  
  
  
Jonathan scowled, "She should never have come here."  
  
  
"Jon - dont be harsh. I dont blame her," Raoul replied, smiling at Alanna.  
  
  
"Food!!" Laura said, emphasising the word.  
  
  
"Ah, Gary, someone with your own taste," Alex commented dryly.  
  
  
Alanna grinned, but couldn't help wondering where she'd be now if she hadn't been so lax with security.  
  
  
"Come on then, before the mess closes. If you want food, that is," Thom said to the girls, totally ignoring the older boys standing with them.  
  
"Food!" Laura replied, grinning, "Let's go. Please?"  
  
Alanna smiled - no-one could resist the pleading tone in her friends voice.  
  
  
Cassie emerged from behind her friends and said, "Raoul?"  
  
  
"Cassie!" Raoul said gleefully, striding over to hug his cousin, "Hw are you? We have to catch up, say-"  
  
  
"Woah!" Kerry commented, "Let the poor girl breathe!"  
  
  
Gary smiled, and walked up to Kerry. "May I have the honour of showing such a pretty maiden around?"  
  
  
"Yes, you may," A snooty voice said, and took Garys arm leading him off.   
  
  
Delia.  
  
  
"Shes pretty," Jon said with admiration, "Lets catch up." He ran off, to bow to Delia, and get a reply curtsey.  
  
  
Raoul sighed. "See you later? Thom, can you take her to the, stables at the second bell of the evening? Please?"  
  
  
"Well, ok," Thom said. After all, this large boy had been kind to him, once even thwacking Ralon on the nose for him.  
  
  
"See you ALL later," Raoul shouted, dashing off to catch up with his friends."  
  
  
"We're here," Thom commented, and sat down with the girls, to eat.  
  
Once they finished their meal, Thom took them up to his room, careful to shut the door in case anyone decided to pop in uninvited, and sat down.  
  
  
"Take a seat," Thom said, waving his hand to the chairs in his room. "Cmere Alanna," he added, and patted a seat next to him on the bed.  
  
  
"Thom. What say we catch up? Exchange stories. I know me'n'the girls have several. One thing though. Did you miss me?" Alanna asked, eyes deadly serious.  
  
  
"Of course you great idiot," Thom replied happily, hugging his sister.  
  
  
She smiled, and called the girls over, "Lets all talk, hopefully uninterrupted until the, er-"  
  
  
"2nd bell of the evening," Thom helped her out.  
  
  
"OK," They all said in unison, and smiled.  
  
  
"One more thing before we start Thom," Cassie said, "Will you teach us how to fight?"  
  
  
"He hates to fight," Alanna commented, "Mithros knows why."  
  
  
Thom scowled at his sister, then said to Cassie curtly, "No. I wont fight when I can be reading or," there was a slight pause where Thom went slightly red, "doing something useful!" he finished lamely.  
  
  
"Fine," Alanna said, "Then I wont let you read the books I smuggled out of the convent. About m-a-g-i-c," she said, spelling it out and making the girls grin.  
  
  
"OK, OK, but only the basic moves," Thom snapped, "Now lets see those books."  
  
  
"Later," replied Alanna, grinning, "First comes catch-up."  
  
  
"OK, OK," grumbled Thom, "You start."  
  
  
[A/N: Please review and ideas are welcomed! If you want to be updated when the next chapter is up email lorna@bored.com and I will add you to my list for this story!] 


	3. Talking

[Disclaimer: I only own Kerry, Laura and Cassie! The rest belong to Tamora Pierce!]  
  
  
[A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it]  
  
  
[A/N2: /..../ = italics. Sorry I cant do them :( ]  
  
  
"Tell him about the whole practice fight issue," Kerry suggested.  
  
  
"Yeah," Cassie agreed, "That was funny."  
  
  
"Funny?" replied Laura disbelievingly [A/N:I wasn't sure how to spell it :( ], "It wasn't funny!"  
  
  
"Huh?" Alanna said.  
  
  
"It was hillarious!"  
  
  
"OK, OK. You'll have to help me out though," Alanna replied.  
  
  
"And our story starts on a warm summers day...." Kerry began.  
  
  
Alanna smiled and continued, "We got bored doing so many girlish things so we decided to have a go at fighting. You know. Punches, the basic stuff I picked up on my first day here."  
  
  
"Well, Delia saw us. And being the lady," Laura put lots of scorn into that last word, "she is she went and told one of the priestess's."  
  
  
"And of course she came storming out....."Cassie put in.  
  
  
"By that time we were practice fighting each other. Not hard or anything," Kerry continued.  
  
  
"And she thought we were really fighting!" Alanna said through laughs. Remembering, the other girls sat giggling.  
  
  
"You should of seen the look on her face," Laura put in grinning.  
  
  
"Yeah," Alanna agreed, "But I still wish I hadn't been caught."  
  
  
"Look on the bright side. If you hadn't have been caught you would never have met us," Cassie said.  
  
  
"True," Alanna said, then added to her twin, "Thom?"  
  
  
"I wish something interesting had happened to me."  
  
  
"You saved the Prince from the sweating sickness," Alanna cried.  
  
  
"I might as well have let him die for all the thanks I got!" Thom replied.  
  
  
"At least you've helped royalty, even if they aren't grateful," Kerry put in.  
  
  
Thom looked up and said, "I suppose one good thing came of it. Magic lessons with Duke Roger."  
  
  
"Roger," Alanna murmured, "Why do I know that name?"  
  
  
"Of Conte?" Cassie queried.  
  
  
"The very one," Thom replied, gazing thoughfully at Kerry.  
  
  
"I dont know why but I dont like the sound of him," Alanna said thoughtfully, "But why?"  
  
  
"Who can tell with you Alanna?" Thom said, finally looking away from Kerry.  
  
  
"ALANNA!" A shout came. Coram.  
  
  
"Where are y'er? I need'a word," The voice shouted.  
  
  
"Coram!" Alanna said in greeting, flinging Thoms door open, "How are you."  
  
  
"Come with me young lady," Coram said, "I'll bring her back later!" He called to the other 4.  
  
  
"Where are we going Coram?"  
  
  
"I've had a dream. 4 nights in a row. It has me taking you for a ride into a forest, then nipping off for a bit. I think you need to learn to put a tent up anyway."  
  
  
"Oh Coram! Thank you! At least I'll know /something/ useful!"  
  
  
"Dont y'er go an' ger all emotional on me now," Coram replied gruffly.  
  
  
"I got told orf when ye got found aht. I 'ad ta say I knew nothin' about it."  
  
  
"At least you kept your job Coram!"  
  
  
"True enough, but it aint as though Thoms any use. I wish ye'd been born the boy!"  
  
  
"Well....we can't have everything," Alanna said wistfully, "I thought it was my path."  
  
  
"So did I lass, so did I."  
  
  
They rode on in silence for hours, and then they finally reached the forest.  
  
  
Coram got out a tent and all needed equipment and gave it to Alanna.  
  
  
"I'll come back for yer in a couple'o hours, lass. Take care." Coram said.  
  
  
"I will," Alanna murmured, barely noticing the sound of Coram galloping off. She walked up towards a large tree. It felt eerie and slightly familiar.  
  
  
Alanna heard mewing and looked around. A kitten. Perhaps she did have a path in life after all. A useful one.  
  
  
She didn't know why she felt that, but she did. And Alannas instinct was rarely wrong. She decided to bank a fire, and managed. Barely. She had only learnt the most basic survival at Trebond as a child.  
  
  
But she felt as though something was guiding her. Something......  
  
  
or someone? 


	4. In The Hand Of The Goddess

[Disclaimer. I own only Kerry, Cassie and Laura :) Tamora Pierce, that great genius, has the pleasure of owning the rest :) ]  
  
  
[A/N: Here it is since you all wanted it so much :) If you read it just post a review even if it just has one word! i appreciate it lots! Several bits sound like Tamoras book but it was hard to write and change.]  
  
  
  
  
"My child," a husky yet soft voice, sounding like the wind blowing through the treetops, and somehow a pack of wolves howling too.  
  
  
"Er, my lady?" Alanna queried, a part of her memory twitching. She knew that voice.  
  
  
Alanna picked up the kitten that had been mewing and sat it in her lap. Deciding she needed to know what sex it was, she lifted its leg and checked. Male.  
  
  
The kitten mewed in protest, but settled back into her lap. It was black, and, looking at the shadow in her lap she saw its eyes were violet. Just like hers.  
  
  
"Excuse me," Alanna said apologetically, "Can I be of service to you?"  
  
  
"Ah. My daughter. Things went terribly wrong. Had we been not fighting chaos you should have had my hand on you sooner. I would have kept you in the Palace and made you a knight. But sadly, things were not so."  
  
  
"Who are you?" Alanna said, voice stiff with emotion. How did this woman know about her ambitions, and her start in training at the palace?  
  
  
She sighed, a beautiful sigh that somehow breezed through Alanna. She removed her cloak, and hood, revealing herself for Alanna to see.  
  
  
The woman was tall, with perfectly white skin accented by emerald eyes and red lips. Full red lips. Black, snaky locks of hair wound down onto her shoulders, adding to her beauty.  
  
  
Alanna gulped hard. The woman looked like, like she'd just fell out of the divine realms, or was a painting come to life.  
  
  
The woman sat down the opposite side of the fire with grace, raising its height. Alanna blushed. Her fire had been very small.  
  
  
"There are strange tales of these trees. and those that lie underneath them," The stranger continued, "Its unusual and odd to see a youngling here."  
  
  
Alanna stroked the kitten nervously, sensing that this should have happened earlier.  
  
  
"I felt that I should come. So did my, my familys servant. He dreamt of bringing me here. It seemed I was destined to," Alanna said carefully, unnerved by the woman pretty appearance. And, of course, there was the fact that Alana DESPISED surprises.  
  
  
The woman was smiling gently, looking Alanna over.  
  
  
"And so, you are a lady. Is this what you wanted?"  
  
  
"No!" Alanna blurted out, trying not to cry, "I wanted to be a knight! A knight of the realm of Tortall, a heroine, a, a..." Alanna was crying.  
  
  
She was ashamed, crying in front of some stranger.  
  
  
"Dont cry, my daughter," she soothed, "things can still change. If you make them."  
  
  
"How do you know? How can you tell what will and wont change?"  
  
  
"I am the Great Mother Goddess. Although we know what will happen, there are many choices mortal may take to change the path. The only thing we can do is sit back, and try to guide any important people. People important in the futures course. Which is why I am here."  
  
  
"Oh," Alanna said, feelings somewhat overshadowed, "But how?"  
  
  
"Just try. Continue. You can still make it as a warrior, if not a knight. But remember this: never give up," the goddess said, emphasising those last three words.  
  
  
"But you have fears. 3 fears you cannot acccept," she continued, staring intently at Alanna.  
  
  
Alanna sat, saying nothing.  
  
  
The woman continued, "You fear not being able to defend yourself. The inability to fight, and survive. You fear your magic. You are afraid you wont make it as a warrior."  
  
  
Alanna sat, wondering how the woman knew this, "That may be true but I dont fear any other things."  
  
  
"You fear a mans touch. Love. Would it be so bad for a man to comfort you, and soothe you?"  
  
  
"I don't want romance. Love. Its foolish. I need to train, fight, learn! I want to have adventures, not fall in love."  
  
  
Alanna stared into that unreadable face.  
  
  
"They'd take a part of me. I want all of me for myself," Alanna added quietly, "Go on then. Whats my 3rd fear? Sorry. I dont mean to sound rude. But, please. Continue."  
  
  
"Duke Roger of Conté," the woman said softly, to be interrupted by Alanna.  
  
  
"I've never met him! I don't know who he is yet his very name makes me afraid! Why!?"  
  
  
"I hate him," Alanna said quietly, "I HATE HIM!!!"  
  
  
"What will you do about it?" the Goddess wanted to know.  
  
  
"Watch. Wait. Learn. Nnot that theres anythign I could do. After all the things," Alanna paused. "Thom told me. He's powerful, and, he doesn't like us. I dont know. He's evil. I can feel it. You know already though. We'll see."  
  
  
Alanna felt weary.  
  
  
"Very well. Time will end your fear of not being able to fight and defend yourself, as it will end your fear of love. Who knows what could happen?"  
  
  
"My mind is made up," Alanna replied firmly, trembling slightly. The presence of a goddess was making her feel awed, and unusual.  
  
  
"If thats what you think," the Goddess said with amusement. Sshe put her hand in the fire and drew out a hot coal. Just one.  
  
  
"Take this," the Goddess said, offering the coal to Alanna, "My time here must end. Take this from my hand."  
  
  
Alanna reached out hesitantly. She thought the Goddess was asking a bit much. Trembling, she took in out of Her hand. She almost dropped it in shock. It was cold.  
  
  
She looked closely and saw that the ember burnt in a sort of shell,and a tiny hole ran through it, just big enough for a pretty little chain to slip through.  
  
  
"Fighting can be learnt. Duke Roger is only a man, for all he wields sorcery [A/N: That bit came from TPs book] but my daughter. You must learn to love. It will soften the path you walk on. And it is harsh. Much depends on you, my daughter. Do not fail me Alanna of Trebond.  
  
  
Remembering some manners, Alanna jumped up and curtsied. "I won't."  
  
  
The woman picked up the kitten, who was mewing around her feet and talked to him. After several minutes of non-stop chat it seemed, in a soft voice."  
  
  
She offered her hand to Alanna. Alanna kissed it, feeling a jolt of strange energy through her body. "Guard her well, little one," the Mother said to the kitten, went over to stroke moonlight and whisper something and then, with the final words of "Do not stray beyond your fire until your servant, Coram, comes. Take care and farewell," she was gone.  
  
  
Just then she heard hoofbeats and spun. It was just Coram. He dubbed her fire, and took her back to the palace. He sensed that he should not ask anything about it. 


	5. Guess what?

[Disclaimer: I own only Cassie, Laura and Kerry, Tamora Pierce claims the rest.]  
  
  
[A/N: If no-one reviews it I wont bother to post any more. Reviews keep it alive.]  
  
  
"Guess what," Cassie said gloomily to Alanna, who had just returned from the forest.  
  
  
"From the look on your face it must involve dancing," Alanna replied.  
  
  
Cassie despised dancing, however much Kerry and Laura adored it.  
  
  
"A ball. The priestess's ordered us to go. Dress fittings now, I had to tell you. C'mon I got to take you," Cassie replied, still sounding gloomy.  
  
  
"Oh and where'd you get that?" Cassie queried, pointing to the black kitten on Alanna's shoulder.  
  
  
"Oh, I'll explain later. To you all. Long story. And about the ball, it won't be so bad," Alanna soothed her friend, "As long as no-one tries to kiss me."  
  
  
That got a laugh out of her sad friend.  
  
  
"So where did you go?" Cassie asked.  
  
  
"I'll explain later," Alanna said, thinking.  
  
  
"Now then," a brisk voice said once they walked through the doorway, "Lets get your measurements. Hurry up! I don't have all day! And keep that cat out of my way!"  
  
  
Alanna sighed. She hated fittings.  
  
  
Noting her friends curious looks at the cat, she mouthed later. They stopped querying silently.  
  
  
"Stop fidgetting girl!" The haughty dressmaker snapped when Alanna get shifting.  
  
  
"I like fidgeting," Alanna informed the dressmaker.  
  
  
"You're a noble lady and you're supposed to have manners!"  
  
  
"And you're not suppose to snap at a noble," Alanna replied, enjoying this argument.  
  
  
"Oh, quit it Alanna!" Kerry said.  
  
  
"Yeah! Some of us want a nice dress for the ball!" Laura added.  
  
  
"Okay, okay," Alanna replied, "For your sakes only. But you are no fun."  
  
  
Cassie laughed, whilst Kerry scowled. Laura just shook her head, grinning. Typical Alanna.  
  
  
"I want to get a date. Not a boring noble man who thinks we belong in the house though," Laura said.  
  
  
"I want to get the Prince," Kerry said.  
  
  
"But why?" Alanna demanded, to Kerrys scowl. The others grinned.  
  
  
"He's gorgeous, rich and Delia wants him!" Kerry replied.  
  
  
"I agree with the last one," Cassie said.  
  
  
"Me too," said Laura.  
  
  
"Don't forget me three!" Alanna replied, grinning.  
  
  
"Okay, I've got your measurements. Now....what colour dresses do you want shades and....."  
  
  
On and on it carried on. Alanna simply stood thinking about wat the goddess said. Roger. When would she meet him? What was he up to?   
  
  
She sighed.  
  
  
Why wasn't her life as simple as everyone elses?  
  
  
"Well?" demanded the dressmaker.  
  
  
"Well what?" Alanna snapped.  
  
  
Now all of the other girls were grinning, having got their own clothes sorted.  
  
  
"Which style dress, colour, hem, lace? All of that? Have you decided yet?" the dressmaker continued, moodily.  
  
  
"We'll pick for you, Alanna," Kerry said, "You go do something useful."  
  
  
"Okay but just one condition."  
  
  
"What?" asked the girls.  
  
  
"No pink!" Alanna replied.  
  
  
The girls burst out laughing. They should have guessed.  
  
  
"Okay, okay," Laura said, "No pink."  
  
  
  
The kitten stalked out of the door, tail in the air. Hurry up, the kitten ordered Alanna.  
  
  
"Well then, see you later!" Alanna replied.  
  
  
"Yup," agreed Cassie.  
  
  
Alanna left.  
  
  
"Now," Cassie began, "I think......"  
  
  
*  
  
"So she gave you this?" asked Thom, having had the whole meeting with the Goddess explained to him. He watched the cat wash himself beside the small fire as he talked.  
  
  
"Yes," Alanna agreed, allowing her brother to examine the ember stone.  
  
  
"Can I try something?" asked Thom.  
  
  
"Of course, as long as you don't damage it," Alanna replied.  
  
  
Thom pointed to the stone, uttered a single word and there was a loud bang. The room flashed.  
  
  
"I'm impressed," Thom replied, calm as can be, giving the stone back to Alanna.  
  
  
Alanna glared at her twin. "Did you have to do that? That, magic?" she asked, saying magic like a forbidden word.  
  
  
"Yes," her twin answered, "I asked it to reveal its secret. It was a word of command and only an object from a divine being can withstand it."  
  
  
"Oh," Alanna uttered.  
  
  
"And anyway, you use your magic," Thom replied.  
  
  
"Yes but not that much. Not for big working, just little things. I wont risk losing control!" Alanna snapped back.  
  
  
"Fine," her twin muttered, "Be like that."  
  
  
With that, Thom got up and walked Alanna to her and her friends rooms. They were all connected, with a privy and washroom each.  
  
  
"Later sister," Thom said, "I have to look at the scroll of highly important magical workings by-"  
  
  
"OK!" Alanna replied, knowing better than to let her twin get started, "Speak to you tomorrow. N doubt you have to go to this stupid ball, just like me."  
  
  
"Yes," Thom replied, eyes dancing, "But at least I won't be wearing pink."   
  
  
"I won't-" Alanna began but she was too late. Her twin had vanished from sight.  
  
  
She sighed, and went into her rooms. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door, from one of the adjoining rooms.  
  
  
"Come in," Alanna called to her friends.  
  
  
And in they came, with her dress. Alanna gasped in shock and disgust.  
  
  
[A/N: Ok! What do you think? Cliffhanger ^_^ So review if you want the next chapter!] 


	6. The Dress and The Prince

[Disclaimer: Only cassie laura & kerry are owned by moi, the rest by that lucky woman tamora pierce!]  
  
  
[A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Plz review it more if you want another chapter!]  
  
  
"But its....pink!"  
  
  
"Its magenta. A stunning shade. And its called magenta, not pink," Cassie replied, grinning.  
  
  
"And we're going to streak your hair blonde so it doesn't clash," Laura put in.  
  
  
"No, no, no, no pink, no magenta, no frills, no lace, no dye. NO." Alanna replied.  
  
  
"How about we just tame your hair then?" Kerry queried. always the compromiser.  
  
  
"How about I go get my own dress?!" Alanna asked.  
  
  
The girls shruggged, knowing now was too late to get a dress. Alanna would soon find that out too.  
  
  
10 minutes or so later Alanna returned, storming into the room scowling.  
  
  
"Its too late! No-one will make a dress at this time now and the balls tomorrow! I have to wear pink!" Alanna ranted, putting disgust into the word pink.  
  
  
"Pink! With pale pink lace and a bright shade of fabric for the dress too! And all these little jewels I will look all girly! The blokes will think I'm looking for a husband and I'm not!"  
  
  
"Oh shush," Callie replied.  
  
  
"Try it on," Laura said.  
  
  
With a sigh, Alanna put her new dress on. It was bright pinky purple - magenta - and didn't clash too badly. After all the fuss, in the evening light it looked more purpley than pink! But there was pale pink lace trimming the flared cuffs of long sleeves, and at the lowish collar and hem.  
  
  
It clung to Alanna's slim body, flattering her, The dress did not clash with her hair, as a matter of fact it matched her eyes.  
  
  
"Its more purply than pink Alanna, I don't know what all the fuss was about! And the frills look good," Kerry remarked.  
  
  
Around her legs there were frills, getting bigger downwards. The dress was a satiny material, very soft and silky. It was beautiful.  
  
  
"You look gorgeous," whispered a male voice in the doorway.  
  
  
Alanna spun to look at the silent intruder. The girls turned around more subtly.  
  
  
It was the Prince.  
  
  
"Thank you," Alanna said reluctantly, a slight scowl emerging on her face, "But its pink. And I'm not looking for love, thanks."  
  
  
Cassie grinned, and added, "She's just moody cos we made her wear a pinky dress with frills and lace."  
  
  
"But we haven't even thought about your hair," Kerry gasped, completely ignoring the slim, trim figure in the doorway.  
  
  
"Oh my god," Laura put in sarcastically, "Its a tragedy!"  
  
  
Kerry scowled. "She needs to have gorgeous hair, thank you Laura! She looks gorgeous in her dress but we have to do her face paint and hair tomorrow!"  
  
  
"What?" Alanna asked in complete horror, "What did you say?!"  
  
  
"We are giving you a make-over, and loads of guys will be after you," Kerry replied, scowling, "And perhaps you'll actually go for some!"  
  
  
"No. Never. You KNOW what I want to do," Alanna replied.  
  
  
"You can fight and have a husband!" Cassie replied.  
  
  
"Yeah," agreed Laura.  
  
  
"Excuse me," that smooth voice from the doorway said, "But you were thrown out of training. You're a woman, and not strong enough to fight. Get a nice husband and make children, do the housework. Be where you belong."  
  
  
"Just because you're the Prince," Alanna put mocking into the word 'Prince', "Doesn't mean you can tell me what to do or where I belong!"  
  
  
"Don't speak to me like that! You're supposed to be a lady! I'm your Prince and-"  
  
  
"I don't want to be a lady! I want to be a warrior!"  
  
  
"Nonsense. That's what you're talking woman," He put scorn into the last word to rival Alannas tone.  
  
  
"Oh get stuffed, boy," Alanna replied, shaking with anger, "Go away. Thom saved you and you repay him by bullying? You're not worthy of being a prince."  
  
  
The Prince, equally angry, flung at Alanna, "I would have survived! He had to meddle just like you. And I take it back. No sane man would want you."  
  
  
And with that, the Prince stomped away. The girls, quiet during the argument, moved forward.  
  
  
"Alanna?" Cassie asked hesitantly. Laura gestured to their room.  
  
  
"I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me," Alanna said, clambering into bed, still fully dressed.  
  
  
Luara, Kerry and Cassie walked through to their own rooms - Alanna's was on the end.  
  
  
"Let's take her out," Laura said.  
  
  
"When?" asked Cassie  
  
  
"Tomorrow," replied Laura, "into the marketplace."  
  
  
"What?" Kerry began, "We need to-"  
  
  
"Her hair and face paint can wait until we return. We can come back mid-afternoon, leaving us hours to get ready," Laura retorted, squelching Kerry's arguments.  
  
  
"Fine," Kerry muttered, "But don't blame me if it goes wrong."  
  
  
"We won't," retorted Laura.  
  
  
"Besides," Cassie said, "She needs a break. Especially now."  
  
  
The three girls considered the situation. The look on their faces showed they would be going. After that argument, they would be glad to escape the palace a while.  
  
  
And they were so sure Alanna would too. And they were right, partially.  
  
  
[A/N: Soz if it isn't too long, I've had so many requests I decided to post it now. Next chapter (7) will be going into the marketplace and the returning to the palace.(Expect..an old face!) Chapter 8 will be the prep for the ball (face paint, hair etc!) and you'll have to wait til Chapter 9 for the ball! If you want more you'll just have to review. If you read it then it wont take long to just click review!]  
  
  
(  
)  
(  
)  
(  
)  
\ /  
\_/ Review for more! 


	7. The MarketPlace

[Disclaimer: Only cassie, laura & kerry are owned by moi, the rest by that lucky woman tamora pierce!]  
  
  
[A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. If you review one of my stories I'll try to review one of yours and so on ^_^! Plz review it more if you want another chapter!]  
  
"C'mon! Hurry up! Get dressed!"  
  
Kerry, feeling somewhat more cheerful about visiting the marketplace, mainly because of the jewellery and face paint stalls in the marketplace, was waking Alanna up.  
  
Or attempting to.  
  
"Get a move on!" Kerry said loudly in Alanna's ear.  
  
Alanna jumped up, waking sharply.  
  
"What did you wake me up for?" demanded Alanna, "I was sleeping!"  
  
"Thats the entire point," Kerry argued, "You were sleeping when you should be getting ready!"  
  
"Ready for what?" Alanna demanded sleepily.  
  
"We're all going into the marketplace dopey!" Kerry replied, grinning.  
  
"What? When? Why? Huh?" Alanna asked, clearly confused so early in the morning.  
  
"Its late Alanna!" Kerry joked, waiting for her friend to notice. When she didn't Kerry said, "Its an hour past dawn! Honestly Alanna WAKE UP!"  
  
"Why?" Alanna groaned in despair, "I need my sleep!"  
  
"You can sleep tonight," Kerry replied tartly, "Enough talking. Up."  
  
When Alanna made no movement what so ever, Kerry pulled the covers off her, and rolled her out of bed.  
  
"Oh get a move on, Alanna," a fully dressed and ready Cassie said.  
  
"Yeah, we're all waiting for you!" Laura put in, and, with a grin, she added, "We wouldn't want to miss out on any food!"  
  
"Ok, okay!" grumbled Alanna, gathering clothes from the floor in a most unladylike manner.  
  
About 10 grumble-filled minutes later the girls were fully clothed with purses of money, ready to go spend it and have a laugh.  
  
"Where to first?" Callie asked as they mounted their horses.  
  
"A tent to sleep," Alanna suggested hopefully.  
  
"Perhaps a face paint stall," Kerry suggested, laughing at Alannas sleepy comment.  
  
"I hope you weren't planning to go without an escort," a cheerful voice from behind them said, startling them.  
  
"Raoul!" Cassie cried, delighted at the sight of her cousin, "Are you coming then?"  
  
"Could I allow my little cousin to go unescorted into the city?"  
  
"Um..." Cassie replied.  
  
Ignoring the interruption, Raoul continued, "Of course I would not. I will assist you and your friends cousin dearest, with some help of my own friends."  
  
"OK," Cassie replied, "But don't drag us off. Its our day out."  
  
"Yes, I do know that," Raoul replied, attempting, and failing, to aggravte his cousin.  
  
"Wait - aren't you friend with the Pri-" Alanna begun, interrupting herself with a load groan at the sight of Prince Jonathan, striding over.  
  
"You should have more respect for me, your future King!" snapped Jon, striding straight past her to Kerry.  
  
"May I escort you, Kerry?" Jon asked smoothly to Kerry.  
  
"Well, okay," Kerry replied uncertainly, staring at Alanna.  
  
Alanna rode stubbornly past, ignoring Gary and Raouls outstretched arms. Cassie took Garys arm, and Laura Raouls.  
  
Then, feeling somewhat stupid, they realised the boys would need a mount. The men rushed off to get their horses, and galloped back. Then they set off, Prince glaring at Alanna frequently, as if daring her to question his say.  
  
She ignored him, but Kerry didn't. Oh no, just as she said she would, Kerry was after the Prince. Flirt..flirt......flirt! But Alanna was not having a good time, unlike the others.  
  
Some break this was.  
  
Once they got to the marketplace, Alanna said she had to meet someone and rode off hurriedly. The girls shook their heads, hair waving, and chatted to the squires, whilst looking for interesting stalls.  
  
Alanna, meanwhile, headed as far away from that, that pig of a prince as possible.  
  
"Ouch!" Alanna exclaimed, scowling as a brown haired man bumped into her, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry, love, didn't see you there," the young man replied, a grin on his face, as he slid swiftlythrough the crowds, vanishing. It looked as though he was headed to an inn called the Dancing Dove, but it was hard to be sure.  
  
Men, Alanna thought, they think they're the important species. Well, they're definitely a different species!  
  
Alanna started to wander off down the a dusty street with a few interesting looking stalls when her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
Walking into the Dancing Dove she adjusted her eyes to the dimmer, duller light. Looking around she saw many people, but not the man she'd just seen.  
  
Sighing, she walked back outside, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. Little did she know the man stood in the window up above, gazing down at her thoughtfully, a smile upon his face.  
  
"Where were you?" Cassie exclaimed, her expression worried.  
  
"Dont ever do that again, Alanna," Laura said sternly, although Alanna could see the relief in her eyes.  
  
"Since we've got you back we'd better go over....here!" Kerry said, dragging Alanna off to a stall selling shoes.  
  
"We already have our shoes," Laura began, holding up her own bag and pointing to the others.  
  
"So now you need to get some," Kerry finished.  
  
"Perhaps some nice, pointy, high heeled ones," Cassie said wickedly.  
  
"You," Raoul informed his cousin, "Are evil."  
  
Cassie smiled at her cousin, "So are you!"  
  
"Yes," Raoul agreed, "We are both evil."  
  
Gary rolled his eyes, then said to Laura, "May I carry your bags?"  
  
"Of course," Laura replied silkily, laughter clear in her pale blue eyes.  
  
"Your hair!" Cassie suddenly said to Laura, dragging her off to a stall filled with hair accessories. Glancing over in that direction, Kerry saw Cassie fill Laura's shiny black hair with clips, seeing which fitted.  
  
Cassies long, blonde tinted brown hair flapped around, curls everywhere. Impatiently, she brushed them out of her face, smiling at something Laura had just said. Her ivory skin shone in the sunlight, highlighting her high cheek bones.  
  
"Wait up!" Raoul and Gary called, chasing after the girls with all of the horses.  
  
Kerry laughed, pushing her long, wavy blonde hair behind her ears before focusing her bright blue eyes on Alanna's face.  
  
"Shoes can wait," She informed her friend, dragging her over to the dreaded face-paint stall.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kerry murmured, "Lilac face-paint for over your eyes, I think we can highlight your skin and eyelashes too."  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes, waiting, bored. Hopefully her friend would just buy some, then she could lose it back at the palace. She would not wear face-paint.  
  
A long time later, Kerry having bought face-paint for all the girls, including herself, was contented. Cassie had an enormous back full of hair accessories, which Alanna thought was most of the stall.  
  
Laura was almost happy, but one girl still hadn't purchased her shoes....  
  
Laura gasped, then exclaimed, "Shoes! Alanna! NOW!"  
  
Alanna sighed, hoping her friends would forget. No such luck.  
  
"I think, since we have a lilac-tinged magenta dress a pair of lilac sandals would be perfect!" Laura said, getting nods of agreement from the other girls.  
  
"Not high!" Alanna quickly said, but she was too late.  
  
Laura quickly bought some lilac sandals in Alannas size, then said to Alanna, "We all bought what we wanted for us all. Now what are you going to get us?"  
  
"How about food?" Alanna asked wearily, tired out from all the shopping.  
  
"Great," Cassie said, leading the way to none other than the Dancing Dove.  
  
"Eugh. Not there," Jon said.  
  
Alanna jumped, startled. She had pleasantly forgotten the Prince was with them. Now she was reminded.  
  
"And why not?" demanded Alanna tartly.  
  
"Its not the place for ladies," Jon replied, scowling at Alanna's tone.  
  
"Come on Cass," Raoul said, "We might as well get a posh meal, since Alanna's paying!"  
  
Alanna had to smile at this. "Where do we eat then?"  
  
"Come," Jon said majestically, sweeping towards a posh dining house with Kerry on his arm.  
  
The others followed, Gary rolling his eyes.  
  
Walking in the door, Alanna saw immediately why 'Prince' Jon had wanted to come here. Didn't look like there would be any payment for the meal, the way the staff were greeting Jonathan.  
  
*  
  
A while later, their bellies full and pockets surprisingly empty Alanna suddenly realised something.  
  
The ball begins in an hour, thought Alanna, shall I tell them? Nah. Perhaps we can miss it and then-  
  
Jonathans voice interupted her thoughts. "We really must get back, the ball begins in 1 hour."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kerry yelled, stirring her horse into a gallop, "Get a move on," she called back.  
  
Alanna sighed. Riding after her friends, trying to go as slow as possible but not succeeding, Alanna wished her friends could be a bit more forgetful. In the case of frills, pink and balls anyway.  
  
Riding through the palace gates a short while later, Alanna prepared to face her fate. Or doom.   
  
Pink.   
  
Lace.   
  
Heels.  
  
Face-paint.  
  
Dress.  
  
Dancing.  
  
A living hell it would be, especially with under an hour to prepare. Kerry would go crazy, and Alanna was sure she wouldn't be the only one.  
  
\/  
/\  
\/  
/\  
\/  
/\  
\/  
Review for more or I'll just leave it here! 


	8. Palace and Preperation

[Disclaimer: Only cassie, laura & kerry are owned by moi, the rest by that lucky woman tamora pierce!]  
  
  
[A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. If you review one of my stories I'll try to review one of yours and so on ^_^! Plz review it more if you want another chapter!]  
  
Reaching the palace gates, Kerry jumped off her horse, despite the fact it was still moving, grabbed her bags and ran for their quarters.  
  
Laura and Cassie, caught between amusement and worry, followed at a trot. Cassie, realizing Alanna was not following, went back for her friend.  
  
"C'mon! We've got to get ready, and quickly!" Cassie said.  
  
Alanna shrugged. "I didn't want to go in the first place and-"  
  
"Hush. We have to be presented so move it!" When Alanna still didn't move she added softly, "Please? We dont expect you to stay all night, and it'll save the arguments."  
  
"OK," Alanna sighed, setting off at a fast trot with her friend.   
  
Unknowingly, Raoul smiled with proudness glistening in his eyes, his cousin, always the diplomat. Raoul didn't know it, but he wasn't the only one smiling.  
  
Back in the girls' quarters Laura had just arrived to see Kerry quickly setting up chairs and laying the dress's, shoes, face-paint and other accessories out.  
  
Glancing at her, Kerry said, "Dress's last. Where're the others?"  
  
"On their way," Laura replied, and sat down, "I'll do my own stuff and so will Cassie, you can do your own we'll all help with Alanna's."  
  
"Thanks," Kerry said quietly, as nervousness and slight fear flashed in her eyes, although she didn't realise it. Laura saw, and made a mental mark to remember it, and comfort her friend at a later point.  
  
"We're here," Cassie said, flinging the door open and immediately heading for the bed. She picked up her face-paint, hair acessories, brush, shoes and dress and headed straight for the bathroom.  
  
"Yup," Alanna said gloomily, "I'm reading for infinite torture by way of pink dresses and face paint."  
  
Kerry smiled. "Then torture you shall have."  
  
5 hectic minutes later, Kerry was attempting to get Alanna sorted out, before trying her own face-paint.  
  
"Just hold still!" Kerry said, irritated.  
  
"Why? I'll go without all this stupid face-paint! I want to fight, not dance with buffle-brained knights and have buffle-brained kids!"  
  
"Hush!!"  
  
"But-" Alanna started to say, then heard Jons voice in her mind, 'No sane man would want you'. That had stung. Sure, she wanted adventures, but maybe love wouldn't be too bad....  
  
"Okay," Alanna sighed, "Just get it over with."  
  
Kerry grinned broadly.  
  
"Well, since your dress is pink-" Kerry began talking fast.  
  
"Just do it dont talk," Alanna interupted, sounding like her world was about to end.  
  
"Fine then," Kerry replied, and got to work.  
  
A short time later, Alannas make-up done, Kerry began her own. Quite soon all of the girls were ready.  
  
"Oh my god! Five minutes til the ball starts we'd better get MOVING!" exclaimed Kerry.  
  
Kerry was clad in a slimming deep blue gown, almost royal blue, to match her deep blue eyes. It seemed to shimmer, and the top wasn't too low cut, just enough for a bit of cleavage. Her long blonde hair cascaded in waves down her dress, glittering. Here ye-lids were a pale blue, bringing out the colour of her eyes and her lips were glossy. Her cheeks glowed, and all of her skin was well-tanned. Her high-heeled, strappy blue sandals gave her perfect height a boost. A silver chain with blue beads dangling down, and small blue ear bobs.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss the food," Laura replied, grinning. Laura's dark hair was tied up in a bob, her dark eyes shimmering under green eyeshadow. Her gown was a deep green, cascading out from the waist downwards, small, strappy green shoes, with little heel, made her look gorgeous. Her dress was quite high cut, and she wore a green choker. Her ear bobs were solid green.  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes, her ginger hair tied in a pony tail with assorted shining hair-accessories glimmering in it. Her shoes, a plain black sandal, allowed more attention to be payed to her. Her long, flowing black gown looked perfect with silver glitter shimmering over it, ad the carefully applied make-up completed the picture. She wore a thin silver chain, with other silver chains dangling from it. Her ear bobs were silver studs with thin chains dangling.  
  
Alanna. Alanna looked stunning. Her long red locks were clipped up, in a large fuschia clip, with golden gleams to her hair. Two long locks hung down her head, framing her face. Her purply-pink dress shimmered gold, and went smoothly down, low cut top emphasing her chest. From the waist below it seemed to furl out, satin material flowing. Her high-heeled golden sandals gave hersome much-need height, and golden ear bobs brought the attention to her face. She also wore a golden chain, with a small stone in the middle. An amber one.  
  
"Right then!" Cassie said cheerfully, "Lets go!"  
  
"Okay," Alanna grumbled, "But if I fall over you're picking me up, not laughing."  
  
"Its a deal," Laura said, grinning.  
  
Kerry opened the door.   
  
"Lets go."  
  
In no time they were at the ballroom doors. A man in the royal uniform opened one door, to announce them. First Kerry, then Laura, and Cassie walked out to their names.  
  
Finally, Alannas name and fiefwas called. She took a deep breath, and walked out.  
  
__  
\/  
/\  
\/  
/\  
\/  
/\  
\/  
Review for more or I'll just leave it here and you'll never see the ball or what happened and who/who or nothing. If I do get up to 55 reviews, then heres a little hint, Jon gets a surprise. =D Sorry about the wait. 


	9. Entrance and The Balls Beginning

[A/n: Here it is! I expect those glowing reviews promised :P! And thanks for all the reviews, you've been great!]  
  
The door swung open, to reveal Alanna. Alanna in a dress. A pink dress. And heels. And face paint. Looking stunning.  
  
Alanna took a deep breath, and slowly began walking forward, trying not to trip over her heels.  
  
Glancing around, ignoring the boys staring, she looked for her brother. When she found him she really had to try not to laugh. He was standing, mouth agape, looking at his sister in a pink frilly dress, heels and face paint.  
  
Walking up to the throne, Alanna saw Jon standing between his parents, each seated in their throne. As a pretty young girl come to visit, she had to courtesy to the monarches before taking her place in the ball.  
  
As she walked up the carpet, her friends giving her encouraging smiles as she went past them, Alanna realised Jon was staring. Just like the other boys. Didn't he hate her?  
  
She hated him. Didn't she? He was a snob, a heir to the throne and completely stuck up, a voice inside her head said. Alanna smiled, agreeing.  
  
Then that other horrid voice popped up, the really annoying one. Do you hate him then, Alanna? Or do you love him?  
  
No! Alanna shrieked inwardly, her face remaining the same, although a bit more resolute. I do NOT love him. I hate him! I hate him I hate him I hate him!  
  
As she reached the throne, she curtsied, although not one inch deeper than was required. Having been presented, Alanna slipped into place beside her friends.  
  
***  
  
Jon had watched as all the girls had come in, until only Alanna had been left. He smiled, expecting the girl that wanted to fight to be in breeches and shirt, bringing disgrace to her family.  
  
Then the door had opened, after she'd been annouced. She'd been standing there, in a beautiful pink dress, red hair clipped up, with just two locks, one on either side trailing down, illuminating her face. Jon even thought there may be golden streaks, but he wasnt sure.  
  
Her face.  
  
Her face was illuminated in the lights from the ball, her tanned skin glowing. She wore golden ear bobs and a golden chain with a small central amber stone draped around her neck.  
  
Her dress really brought out the fact, however much she usually tried to cover it up, she had a chest. A beautiful sized chest in Jons opinion, and her shimmery dress really brought out her slim yet fit figure.  
  
Watching her, Jon almost laughed. He saw she wore high heels, and he knew her hate for them. She looked like she was about to fall.  
  
As she walked up to the throne, Jon started to worry how he looked. Did he look okay? Would she think he looked okay?  
  
Wait one minute, a small voice in his brain thought, I thought you hated this girl?  
  
I never said that! another voice replied.  
  
Typical, Jon thought, arguing with myself.  
  
I remember you thinking, oh how I hate that stupid girl Alanna! How dare she-  
  
Point taken. Feelings change, I love her, the soft, loving voice said.  
  
You dont! the voice, which Jon often regarded as his common sense, replied.  
  
Jon signed inwardly, if he sighed outwardly he'd immediately be surrounded by people asking if he was alright, and he didnt want to miss Alanna.  
  
Why, thought Jon bitterly, Why cant life be simple?  
  
Then she arrived in front of the throne. She curtsied, not too deep he noticed, but deep enough for a pleasant view of her cleavage.  
  
What are you doing? the loving voice said, Do you love her or is this just lust?!  
  
I love no-one. I need only myself. All girls want me for is to become queen, and rich.  
  
But-  
  
Oh shut up! Jon thought, The balls starting!  
  
And indeed it was.  
  
***  
  
As the ball started, Alanna slid out of place and made quickly, but not quickly enough to fall, over to a deserted corner where she could avoid being noticed until this hell was over.  
  
Reaching the corner she realised, to her despair, that there was already someone there. She attempted to turn tail, but too late. She'd been noticed.  
  
"You look nice darlin'," that rough common voice said quietly, so as not to be overheard.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Alanna said loudly, hoping someone would aid her. No such luck, people often didnt know people that approached them at balls.  
  
Drat him, she thought, drat him drat him drat him!! She didnt even know this man, and already he was annoying her!  
  
"George, at your service, mi lady," he replied, bowing. She saw he was dressed in noble clothes, and had rough stubble on his chin. He was annoying her, but her instincts all felt, right? She actually liked him, though she had no clue about him apart from his name!  
  
"Why are you here? You're a commonborn, not a noble."  
  
Oh great, way to warn off new friends, get all high and mighty like Mr High and Might Prince himself.  
  
"Come to see you, what else?" He bowed again. She smiled, which she couldnt believe, and laughed! What was she doing?  
  
"Meet me in th' dancin' dove tomorrow evenin', I know yer know where t'is, I saw yer go in there aft'er we met." And with a last swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
  
Alanna sighed. He'd been interesting. Well, at least she had the whole corner to herself.  
  
As she sat on the window ledge, which was fortunately perfect height for her to sit on, whereas everything was usually a mile over her head, she looked out over everyone. The king and queen were sitting in their thrones, talking, and Jon was conversing in the middle of a group of ladies. Including Kerry!  
  
What was Kerry doing? Conversing with her enemy! Next she'd be kissing him, oh no, dont speak too soon.  
  
But you love him, that voice tauntes, Dont get too jealous, Alanna.  
  
Alanna growled at that voice, saying things which really are not repeatable.  
  
Then she spotted a group of noble men, and Kerry seemed to be looking for someone. Oh no! Shes trying to set me up, Alanna thought, and slipped out a back door into the gardens, unseen, she thought.  
  
***  
  
As the ball started, Jon had a word with his parents and stepped down from beside them. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the midst of noble ladies that awaited him.  
  
They really were very beautiful, very. But they just had no personality. Spotting Alannas friends, he strided over to them, or tried.  
  
The ladies around him had no intention of letting him go. Eventually he managed to slip over to Kerry and the rest, and sighed in relief.  
  
"Having fun, your highness?" asked Kerry, grinning.  
  
Jon smiled, and sighed. "Why must all these women flock after me?"  
  
"You're the prince," replied Cassie.  
  
Jon shook his head and replied, "Dont remind me." Inwardly he wondered why he was being nice, normally he would have shouted at someone who said that.  
  
"Uhm, would you, er, know-"  
  
"Where Alanna is?" Laura cut in. Jon nodded gratefully. Laura signalled to Kerry, now surrounded by boys, and Kerry searched the crowd for Alanna. As her eyes drew towards a corner, Jon saw a lone figure walk out of the door and into the gardens.  
  
Smiling and apologising, Jon slipped out after her, shivering in the cool air.  
  
  
  
/\  
\/  
/\  
\/  
/\  
\/  
Review for more. The next chaper which I will start to write is going to be the garden, Jon and Alanna. Is it love? 


	10. In The Gardens

{A/n: Thanks for the support guys! Hope you like the chapter, I'm making you wait a bit longer for it but on the plus side the chapter will be longer too I hope!}  
  
Alanna, having just escaped from the 'ball', sat down with a sigh of relief. No-one had seen her leave, she was free to sit on her lonesome and think until the ball was over. Well, thats what she thought.  
  
Alanna had many things to think about, one of which was her brother. How would Thom cope if he wouldn't make friends? It seemed like he only cared about his magic, never mind anything else.  
  
Unlike Thom, Alanna knew that a friendless life was a pointless life. Without her friends, where would she be? She didn't like to think about it.   
  
Thom seemed to think that Alanna was the only person he needed. And his teachers. If Thom was friendless, with only books and educators, he would be happy.  
  
Alanna wasn't like that.  
  
She just didn't understand why her brother isolated himself from people, she was the only person he loved, trusted, believed in, but why? Why not make friends, be sociable? It was just too much for her brain to fathom, even in the cool wind of the night.  
  
The wind blew at her hair, trying to rip it from its clip. Impatiently, Alanna helped it along, and let her hair down. It felt pleasant, warming her neck and blowing around. She felt calm, and free, despite the sound of music from the doors behind her.  
  
Alanna stood up, swirling her dresses around her, in a rare private moment, dancing slightly, but then, after a moment, she sat down again, glancing around. Would anyone notice if she left? Could she try to teach herself how to use a staff, or even sword?  
  
She wanted it. More than anything else she wanted to fight. To be strong, and be able to defend herself.  
  
At that second, the door behind her slid open, startling her out of her thoughts, and her senses.  
  
"What are you doing?! Sneaking up on me like that, you're supposed to be a gentleman! You-"  
  
"Do hush Alanna," the prince replied, smiling.  
  
Why was he smiling at her? She'd never seen eye to eye with him, he found her ignorant, she found him stuck-up. So why was he talking to her now?  
  
Impatiently, Alanna demaned the same thing.  
  
"We dont get on, I think you're stuck up, you think I'm stupid, and not a proper woman, so why in the name of Mithros are you here?"  
  
"Aren't we charming tonight?" Jon inquired.  
  
Alanna scowled.  
  
Jon took a step closer. "You really shouldn't scowl so, you look so much prettier when you smile," Jon commented, but if he had hoped to make Alanna smile he'd failed. She scowled even more now.  
  
"Your highness," Alanna began mockingly, "Dont you think you should be in the ball? Girls will be looking for you, wanting to speak with you, and I most definitely do not," Alanna replied, attempting, although she had no idea why, to be ironically polite.  
  
You know why, the little voice in her said, you love him.  
  
No!, Alanna thought ferociously, I dont. I guess hes' handsome, ok, I know he is handsome, but I'm not a shallow bimbo who judges by looks!  
  
Get to know him, you know you want to, the know-it-all voice replied.  
  
Alanna sighed, and her face must have softened, because Jonathan said in a barely audible whisper, "I want to speak with you."  
  
Frowning slightly, Alanna replied, "Why? What do you want from me?"  
  
"Why must someone want something from you?" Jonathan inquired in his most Myles-like way, "Couldn't a man just want to talk with you, get to know you?"  
  
Alanna replied with a very rude word, and a not-so-nice comment.  
  
Jon laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at you-"  
  
"Ssh," Jon replied, "I was laughing at you, you really are very funny."  
  
"Humph," Alanna replied, then added, "If you want to talk, does that mean that-"  
  
"I wont teach a woman to fight, Alanna," Jon said gently, "Women aren't as strong in their arms and-"  
  
"Fine. If I can't learn fighting from you, theres no point in talking, is there now?"  
  
"Oh Alanna, the entire world doesn't revolve around fighting!" Jonathan exclaimed.  
  
"But it does," she replied softly, "No man can live his life without fighting, and neither can I."  
  
When Jon remained silent, she added, "I'd just want to learn one thing, staff work. I know a bit-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-" Alanna protested.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I will not teach you how to fight."  
  
Such emphasis and determination in the not silenced Alanna, but didn't dampen her determination to learn.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to see to my horse."  
  
Noble women kept horses, but more for gentle riding, tame mares or occasionly a beautiful stallion, not war horses. Ladies had delicate horses, supposedly to match their characters.  
  
But Alannas horse had a rebellious streak, and an uncanny resemblence to her owner.  
  
Jonathan nodded, then reached forward, brushing a lock of hair out of Alannas face. Quickly, and gently, he kissed her on the lips, then hurried back into the ball.  
  
Alanna stood, shocked, then remembered she was supposed to be going to groom her horse. Walking towards the stables, still in her gown, Alanna licked her lips, irritating herself with her lady-like fickleness at a mans kiss.  
  
Did she want more? A mans touch?  
  
No! Such thoughts would just hold up her learning, and she needed to hurry it along, not delay it.  
  
Wandering to the stables, Alanna frowned. Why did men have to complicate things so? Couldn't they just keep it simple?  
  
No.  
  
Men were far from simple, and they complained about women being awkward! Well, more about women wanting to fo mens work, Alanna thought with a scowl.  
  
Hearing a faint miaow, Alanna looked around, and spotted violet eyes rushing towards her in the dark.  
  
Faithful, disliking social functions as much as his owner, didn't have to go, and wouldn't, but didn't like being left behind if Alanna went anywhere else.  
  
Why didn't you tell me we were going to see Star? the cat queried.  
  
"I didn't know I was going," Alanna replied softly.  
  
You could have warned me, the cat replied tartly, ruffling his fur indignantly.  
  
Alanna smiled slightly, at the cats fussy nature.  
  
Reaching the stables, Alanna sighed. Jonathan would have to wait til another night. G  
  
As she groomed her deep black stallion, Star, she continued thinking. Although Star had a rebellious streak, he loved to be brushed, so usually held still. As Alanna brushed his flanks, she noted his belly getting rounder, and that his mane and tail, both golden brown, were flicking impatiently. Even the star on his front, below his eyes seemed to be twitching with impatientness.  
  
Sighing, Alanna mounted Star, without a saddle, and rode him out of the stall.  
  
Faithful, left behind again, was startled into a jump, landing squarely on Alannas lap, he settled himself, preparing for a bumpy ride.  
  
Alanna, deep in thought, rode and rode, unaware of the direction in which she was heading.  
  
A few hours later, she tied her horse to a nearby tree, seemingly made for it, since there was a rope near the tree, and laid down on some comfortable, soft, lush grass to snooze, light mist rolling around.  
  
As she fell asleep, she couldn't hear Faithfuls urgent yowls, and as she was sleeping, she neither heard the abrupt silence of the cat, and hence didn't notice the abnormality of it.  
  
If Faithful yowled, he wanted to be notice. An abrupt stop meant something. And that something wasn't good.  
  
It was bad.  
  
No, it wasn't bad.  
  
It was a disaster, a tradegy, waiting not so patiently or kindly to happen.  
  
¤~¤  
~|~  
¤~¤  
~|~  
¤~¤  
~|~  
*V*  
Review for more. Do you want to know what happens to Alanna? Why Faithful fell silent? Review. I'd love to reach 100 reviews *hint hint* And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. *huggles kind kind reviewers* Thanks ^^; 


	11. AfterShock

Alanna awoke alone and bare but for her loincloth and breastband, shivering with the cold in a place foreign to her.  
  
She shivered, looking around to see Faithful. She saw him nowhere.  
  
Alanna sat shaking with cold, trying to wake up, trying to think.  
  
Then a cruel outburst of wind blasted in, and out, waking Alanna up.  
  
Alanna screamed, then bit her lip.  
  
Where was Faithful?  
Where were her clothes?  
What happened?  
Where was she?  
Why was she here?  
How did she get here?  
Did someone kidnap her or something?  
Who?  
Why?  
  
Alanna sat down heavily, and surveyed her surroundings.  
  
She was in a cold barn, with a padlocked door. It was cold and dusty, with cobwebs everywhere.  
  
Alanna shivered out of fear. She hated spiders passionately!  
  
Forcing herself to look around, she saw the wall containing the door was the front wall, and was made of a sturdy, metallic substance, with a supporting wooden structure.  
  
The entire barn was like that.  
  
Looking at the wall to her right, she saw shelves, unsturdy, flimsy metal shelves, with nothing on but a piece of flint and an old lantern.  
  
To her left, lay a single bale of straw.   
  
Alanna jumped up and ran over, pulling the bale apart and covering her barely clothed, freezing cold body in it.  
  
Trying to clear her head of thoughts, she looked behind her. Nothing, just another wall. Lucky she wasn't chlostrophobic.  
  
Just then she noticed a large spider on her knee. Alanna screamed, and jolted it off hurriedly.  
  
Shaking, Oh how she hated spiders!, she walked around for a closer inspection.   
  
Nothing.  
  
*  
  
Faithful awoke, yowling in pain. His side was sore, fur ruffled, and enclosed at the bottom of a dark, empty well, with a few drips dripping down. Too much water and he would drown, unable to exit the well.  
  
Looking down the well, a rough male face appeared, and thrust a bucket of water down the well, bucket and all. The water sploshed around Faithfuls feet, causing him to yowl even more, the bucket banging his right back leg so he couldn't stand properly, let alone attempt to escape.  
  
Faithful howled, then lay down on the bucket, as far out of the water as possible, and tried to remain calm.  
  
*  
  
Kerry yawned, and awoke with a jolt.   
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
Dashing into the adjoining rooms, she awoke Cassie and Laura. They felt the same as her.  
  
Together, they stormed through to Alannas room, seeing the bed as neat as it was before the ball, and no evidence of a removed dress or shoes.  
  
Alanna hadn't come home that night.  
  
Cassie smiled nervously, her eyes scared, and whispered, "Maybe she just slept with a man. It doesn't mean-"  
  
"No." Kerry replied harshly, "It doesn't feel right.  
  
"Cassies right, maybe she went with Jon," Laura said softly.  
  
"Lets go ask him then," Kerry said cooly, "I have a bad feeling though, something bad has happened."  
  
5 minutes later, the trio arrived outside Prince Jonathans Squire room.  
  
Kerry rapped smartly on the door, hands shaking, and held her head up, willing Alanna to be in there, although she knew she wouldn't be.  
  
The door opened, revealing a yawning Jon, black hair tousled, night clothes creased.  
  
Laura raised an eyebrow. Maybe Alanna was there.  
  
Jon rubbed his head and said, "I had a bad night. Somethings not right. Why are you here?"  
  
"Did Alanna sleep with you?" Cassie gushed, then blushed.  
  
"I dont mean, I mean-"  
  
"I haven't seen her since last night," the prince said, worry lurking in his eyes.  
  
"Did you leave her alone?! If you left her then-"  
  
"She said she had to see to her horse and left me," Jon replied.  
  
The girls looked at each other, worriedly.  
  
Something had happened. Alanna had gone, but what of Star? Faithful?  
  
"Faithfuls gone too," Cassie whispered, after dashing madly around the palace searching.  
  
A short time later, Laura returned and said quietly, "Stars tack is gone, and star."  
  
"Alanna wouldn't run away," Jon thought softly, "Something must have happened."  
  
"But what?" Kerry asked, sadly.  
  
For a moment they stood, deep in thought, then Jon thought of something.  
  
"Magic!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kerry asked.  
  
"Has Alanna got magic?"  
  
"Well, yes," Laura replied, "But I dont see-"  
  
But Jon had already dashed off someplace, so Laura, realising she was arguing with no-one, fell silent.  
  
The girls walked slowly back to Alannas room, and each sat, looking at an item of Alannas, wondering what to do.  
  
But Jon, visiting his beloved uncle, had a plan.  
  
But would Rodger help?  
  
¤~¤  
~|~  
¤~¤  
~|~  
¤~¤  
~|~  
*V*  
  
Review for more. Sorry its short, I wanted to get this up, please review, I had a bit of a headache but wanted it up for you, so sorry if its rubbish 


	12. Dont Panic

[A/n: Thanks for reviews, etc...I'm trying to update this more for y'all ^-^]  
  
iPanic/i, Alanna thought, quite hysterically, I must inot/i panic!!! No! I can't panic. I have to sit and think - think.  
  
Ok. I'm thinking. If only I'd learnt some fighting, then maybe I could escape! Or if I was Thom I could blast myself out of here-  
  
Wait. Her and Thom had always had a close connection. Could she contact him...? Maybe with her magic?  
  
Thats stupid, Alanna thought, I hate magic.  
  
At that point, Alannas shivers were not due to the cold.  
  
Its not as if I know much about magic, Alanna thought, but maybe I could try. The worst that could happen is death.  
  
No. I have so much to live for, death is inot/i my next step, Alanna thought determinedly, I iwill/i get out of this! I will!  
  
  
I wont, I wont, Alanna thought, jumping up, eyes starting to fill up.  
  
She ran to the door and banged on it shouting, "Let me out! Set me free! I'm not some animal to be-"  
  
Alanna bit her lip, forcing herself to quiten and breath. Outbursts like that would only get her killed.  
  
I have to think calmly, Alanna thought, forcing any ideas of tantrums, tears or, well, going crazy, out of her head.  
  
Looking around again, Alanna noted something she hadn't seen before. There was an old window, sheltered in a dark corner, covered in a dark substance.  
  
Approaching it, Alanna saw it was just a piece of material put there to cover it up.  
  
Alanna almost laughed. She should have seen if before. It was obvious, if anyone actually tried searching.  
  
But just how many noblewomen would think to search a room for escape? How many would just run around, or sit down, screaming, crying?  
  
It was lucky she had skills other than how to get a husband. Alanna snorted. Like she wanted one.  
  
Alanna mentally slapped herself. She had to focus on this window. It was her only hope for escape.  
  
Peering down the side of the material, she saw a dusty window.  
  
Alanna sighed.  
  
If she left the dust there, the chances were she'd miss things, and wouldn't be able to escape.  
  
But if she got rid of the dust, her kidnappers would be sure to notice, and would come to see what was happening.  
  
Alanna sighed softly, then gently rubbed off the dust down a crack in the glass. They would think that the crack prevented dust, she hoped.  
  
Peering out cautiously, Alanna saw nothing.  
  
In the shock of seeing nothing, she wiped more dust away. Alanna, who had thought she was being watched, wasn't so sure.  
  
After hours of watching, standing stock still, Alanna wiped away all the dust, and smashed the window.  
  
She climbed out, and looked around for Star and Faithful.  
  
She saw neither.  
  
But what she did see was two men in hooded cloaks, gloves, boots and masks, so that she couldn't see them.  
  
Now would be the time for panic.  
  
)  
(  
)  
(  
)  
(  
V  
Review again for more, you guys have been great. Its the weekend, and whilst I catch up with some homework I'm trying to get as much of this done as I can, I have a whole lot of coursework, so its easiest to try and do a bit of this, I guess it helps with english creative writing.  
The next chapter will be Jons meeting with Rodger, and Alanna will definitely be in it, I think. Lol ^_^. I should have updated more in the holidays, silly me, but I got caught up in the life of boys. A ditch if you ask me.  
Anyway, Lady Katherin Heartspank, if you think about the real alanna books, and Jon and Alanna, their maybe love isn't that out of hand. Or unwanted, well, you know what I mean!  
And Saranha, I'd been trying to work George into the last chapter, but I couldn't manage it, but he should pop up soon. Never fear, GEORGE WILL BE HERE.  
OK, I really shouldn't write fanfiction after 9AM. It makes me hyper. Bad bad. Shut up Lorna. Shut up.  
Please review, I'll say that, now I will bshut up/b. OK, I'm done. I think. I'm really sorry its so short, I promise I will make the next one extra long to make up for it.


	13. Rescue

Bravely standing up, facing the men without clothing, Alanna stuck her chin in the air and defiantly spat at them, trying not to shiver.

"Alanna," A very familar, reproachful voice said, "We come all this way to help you, and thats what we get?"

The men removed their cloaks. It was Thom and that man. George.

Thom stepped forward, magic radiating around his hands.

George stepped forward to Alanna, and threw the cloaks down at her. Once she'd secured them both around herself, covering herself up, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay, now, I guess, thanks," Alanna murmured, as George picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

Thom suddenly whipped all his magic into himself, where it belonged, George thought, and jumped onto his horse.

"I'll take th' lass," George informed Alanna's brother, and mounted his horse, securing Alanna in front of them.

Both horses galloped away, and the last Alanna could remember was George's arms wrapped around her, and her final thought - she was safe.

As they rode, the men conversed quietly, so as not to awake the girl, or, as they should say, young lady.

"Why'd you suddenly bring all your magic in, like?" George queried.

"I, I'm not sure," Thom stuttered, "There was something there... powerful. I haven't been trained enough to counteract it. If only I'd gone to the convent, I could have studied for mastery!"

"Woah there lad, I just wan' t'know who done this t' th' lass. I realise I barely know her or anythin', but I've got a strong feelin' thats drawn me to her. And dreams, as if th' Gods were tryin' to tell me somethin'. And you can't go around ignorin' th' Gods now, can you?"

"I suppose not," Thom murmured in response, clearly deep in thought. George sighed, and pulled a stray hair in Alanna's face back behind her ears.

"When we reach th' palace, I'm goin' t' leave you. Go back t' th' city, but you will contact me, and tell me if th' lass is fine?"

When the Squire didn't respond, George added, "Thom?"

"Yes, of course. Is there any message you want passed on?"

"Tell her t' meet me at Th' Dancing Dove tomorrow night, if she can manage it ands fully recovered. I thought I might show her somethin' she'll like."

Indignantly, Thom began, "Don't even think about ra-"

Gently, but firmly, George cut in, "Sex isnt on m' mind. What I'll be showing her, its nothin' like that."

"What, then?"

"Don't you go tellin' th' lass, ruinin' the surprise, will you?" the thief prompted.

"I promise I won't tell her, upon my magic. Now, what will you be showing her?" Thom said, impatiently, clearly wanting to get back, check his sister was alright and study his scrolls.

"Fightin'," George replied, entering the palace. 

Once Thom had silently dismounted, George gave Alanna to Thom. Turning to ride off, Thom stopped him.

"I barely know who you are, or why you are here, but I can tell you care for Alanna. Thank you. I appreciate it, she needs loving. And you saved her."

"You helped too, lad," George replied, shrugging the thanks off, leaving the love part well alone, "I was here because I had a vision of th' place I found you. Seems th' Gods called me. Don't forget t' tell her now," George said, and rode out of the gates in a cloud of dust.

"Yes," Thom murmured, carrying his sister inside, with more than just the usual problems on his mind.

Now he had his sisters enemies and George to think of.

)

(

)

(

)

(

V

Review for more. I'll try to update more, sorry its been so long guys, hope you like! I know its very, very short, think of it as a slight introduction to the next chapter.


	14. A New Start

When Alanna awoke, she was back in her bed. She frowned at all these changes. Sitting up, she realised she still wasn't dressed. Lurching around her room, she managed to pull some garments on.

At the knock on her door, Alanna called, "Come in."

Her brother, Thom, entered, and anxiously said, "Alanna, sister, are you alright? Do you-"

"I'm fine Thom. I can remember everything, no I don't know who done it or why. Anything else?" Alanna replied, smiling at the fact her brother had forgotten how well she knew him.

Scowling at his sister, Thom said, "You remember that man, George?"

Alanna nodded, and added, "I met him in the city."

"Did you go to a place called the Dancing Dove?"

On Alanna's nod, Thom added, "He wants you to meet him there, today." Frowning to himself, as if telling Alanna was against his better judgement, he added, "Although I very much doubt he has bad intentions, take care."

"I will," Alanna said. When Thom hesitated, looking like he wanted to do something, Alanna said, "Thom?"

"I really shouldn't do this, but you always had a talent for the fighting arts, so here. If worst comes to worst," Thom said, giving Alanna a beautifully carved belt knife, with a whetstone in a leather pouch.

Alanna gazed at it, then her face broke into a broad grin.

"Thom – thank you! I'm not sure if I even remember how to use it…" 

Alanna's voice trailed off, and then she said, "I want to learn how to fight. And you know what the first step towards that is? Shirt and breeches. Dresses only for occasions. Where can I find the palace tailor? Wait, maybe it'd be better if…"

"You're my size, Alanna. I'll get some more, let them think I ruined them. I'll get your three pairs of breeches, three shirts. But people will scorn you, you know," Thom replied, concern in his steady voice.

"I know," Alanna replied softly, "I had to go to the convent. I had to learn to be a lady. That doesn't mean I have to be a lady, I can still become a warrior maiden, a soldier, just not a knight. I can still learn, its not too late, Thom. I'll go see George once I get my new outfits," she finished, grinning broadly at her brother.

Thom shook his head, and said, "I'll go get them now. I don't suppose there's any point whatsoever in attempting to talk you out of it?"

Alanna glared at her twin, and stalked over to the trunk at the foot of her bed, and began making space for her new clothes.

Shaking his head, Thom walked out of the door, headed to the palace tailors.

The instant Thom closed her door; Alanna sprang into action, thinking fast. If she was going to learn to fight, she'd need to strengthen her arms. What she needed was a female Shang Warrior, who had fought men all her life. Until then, Alanna decided to settle for learning basic fighting skills. But she needed a teacher. Who would be willing to teach a lady fighting skills? If these men were to realise she was going to learn to fight, whether they liked it or not, they would have to get used to seeing her in shirt and breeches, but what of her hair? Her long coppery locks were gorgeous, but impractical for the fighting arts. They would have to go. And she would need boots, instead of high heeled sandals. But she hadn't asked Thom, so they would have to come later. And a horse, she'd need to buy a horse. She had enough money in her purse to buy one, if it was a cheap one, which would be most unlikely to be a decent horse. There was just so much to think about.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door. Opening it, she found her brother materialising, with his arms full of breeches, shirts, and a pair of boots.

"Thom! You know you're not supposed to materialise, especially in public!" Alanna yelled at her brother.

"Keep your voice down, and no-one will know. Here, I got your stuff," Thom replied calmly.

"I didn't ask for boots," Alanna muttered.

"But you need them, yes?" Thom asked smugly.

"Yes," Alanna replied with a scowl, "But there's no need to be so smug about it. Have you seen the girls?"

"No," Thom said, "They were really worried about you; I think they tried to calm themselves down… guess the result."

"Drunk? I'll check when I get back, right now, I need to go and see George. Can I borrow your horse?"

"Alanna! You can't ride, you-"  
  
Alanna interrupted Thom, "I learnt to ride, same as you, when we were kids. Can I borrow, er, her?"  
  
"Him. His names Moonblossom," Thom said, adding, on his sister's grin, "He was named when I got him."

"Thanks Thom!" Alanna cried, hugging her brother, "I need to get changed and go now, will you saddle Moonblossom for me? I need to sneak out as quickly as I can. Thanks," she finished, pushing him out of the door.

Changing swiftly into breeches and shirt, swapping strappy shoes for boots, Alanna felt a lot more ready for what she was going to ask of George.

Walking down to the stables, she saw Thom emerge with a beautiful, black stallion. Smiling at him, Alanna mounted up, and murmured, "Come on, boy," to Moonblossom, and galloped off through the palace gates, before considering if she would be able to find her way or not.

With a sigh, Alanna murmured to Moonblossom, "We can find the Dancing Dove, can't we boy?"

Moonblossom neighed in response, pleased to finally have a rider in control, and not constantly falling off.

Alanna smiled, and together in a whirl of copper and black, the two swirled into the city, at high speed, slowing down as they met people.

"Woah, boy," Alanna called, pulling Moonblossom to a stop. Tying Moonblossom up outside the Dancing Dove, she heard a voice behind her. Spinning, one thing she could still remember to do, from childhood training, she spotted the man and sighed in relief.

"George," she said.

[A/N: Title of next chapter there, George. Hope you like! Sorry it's short; hopefully the next chapter will be longer. *prays* Thanks for your support, guys! But I need reviews… *sob*… or else other chapters stay in my documents!]


End file.
